Caçando alienígenas
by danyela49
Summary: Caçar alienígenas no telhado pode ser muito interessante, ainda mais com a companhia perfeita. ItaNaru, AU, Shota. Oneshot de Presente para a minha Kurosagi-chan direto da caixinha de Pandora!


OBS: Fic baseada em acontecimentos reais com ficção exagerada! A partir daqui você lerão sobre cenas de sexo explicito, puro shota de um casal não-tão-comum!

OBS²: Enquanto você lê essa inutilidade um Mario monta em um Yoshi!

OBS³: Enquanto você lê essa inutilidade um Minotauro mata um hoplita.

OBS¹+³: Enquanto você lê essa inutilidade a Medusa-chan (Kurosagi) e a Pandora (Eu) estão escrevendo coisas do mal para matar você por hemorragia!

---

Naruto estava deitado em cima do telhado, havia ido passar o fim de semana naquela chácara que pertencia ao seu tio Madara, ao seu lado estava seu primo Itachi deitado, ambos estavam olhando para o céu sem prestar muita atenção no que acontecia na casa abaixo do si, Naruto quem havia ido para o telhado por primeiro declarando que iria caçar alienígenas e Itachi o havia seguido com medo do menor acabar caindo e se machucando e, até aquela hora os dois estavam em silencio deitados apenas apreciando o céu estrelado.

-Sete. –Naruto falou quebrando o longo silencio observando o céu.

-O que?

-Eu já vi sete estrelas cadentes, e você?

-Ah, eu não contei... –Itachi olhou de canto para Naruto que olhava fixamente o céu, podia ver o brilho nos olhos azuis- Naruto, eu acho melhor entrar, esta frio.

-Pode ir, eu quero ver os alienígenas.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Alienígenas, eu acredito que não somos os únicos no universo, eu quero vê-los.

-E se a tecnologia deles for inferior a nossa? E se eles viverem fora do sistema solar.

-Mais eu já vi coisas estranhas no céu que parecem sinais, eu vou esperar.

Itachi observou seu primo suspirando, Naruto tinha nove anos, era um pouco problemático cuidar dele quando ele era tão teimoso e decidido, mais sabia que não faria Naruto mudar de idéia, o que o fez suspirar derrotado e se levantar, de qualquer forma não iria deixar Naruto com frio em plena madrugada para no dia seguinte acordar com gripe ou coisa pior.

-Já volto.

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou buscar cobertor, travesseiro e um colchão para colocar aqui para não passarmos frio.

-Em cima do telhado?

-Ele foi reforçado duas vezes, ele agüenta muito mais peso.

-Eu vou com você.

Naruto também ficou de pé indo atrás de Itachi, não demorou muito para voltarem com tudo que precisavam e arrumar tudo em cima do telhado, logo os dois estavam deitados de baixo do cobertor olhando o céu e, mais uma vez uma estrela cadente atravessou o céu, só que diferente das outras que Naruto havia visto naquela noite, era mais brilhante e mais bonita, como se desafiasse a quem quer que tivesse visto ela que fosse ainda mais bonito.

-Você viu?

-O que?

-A estrela cadente, ela era diferente, mais bonita, brilhante, cortando o céu em duas partes...

-Eu vi... –Itachi sorriu de lado olhando de canto para Naruto- Mais eu também vi uma coisa mais bonita.

-O que?

Naruto virou o rosto para encarar Itachi que havia voltado a encarar as estrelas com seu sorriso de lado, realmente havia visto uma coisa que considerava mais bonito do que qualquer estrela cadente ou lua cheia dourada que estivesse no céu, mais adoraria ver o olhar curioso de Naruto enquanto fazia mistério.

-Não é nada.

-Ah você disse que é mais bonito do que a estrela cadente!

-E é.

-Então o que é?

-Nada.

-Ah agora você começou Itachi, termina!

Naruto se sentou fazendo cara de emburrado e Itachi soltou uma risada baixa, adorava Naruto, ainda mais quando fazia expressões tão adoráveis.

-Não é nada.

-Ah por favor! Se não é nada me fala!

Naruto se ajoelhou animado quando Itachi também sentou olhando para o chão, Naruto seguiu seu olhar percebendo que todos já haviam ido dormir, mais não se importava, queria saber o que era o tão misterioso que seria mais bonito do que aquela estrela cadente que havia cruzado o céu tão forte e bonita que o cortou ao meio por alguns segundos.

-E então?

-Vou te dar algumas dicas, ele é um menino de cabelos loiros que parecem estar revoltados, olhos mais azuis do que o céu de dia, pele bronzeada que no momento esta completamente gelada e... Esta completamente corado. -Itachi sorriu com a ultima parte, Naruto estava mesmo corado lhe observando profundamente- Vem cá, só esses cobertores não vão te esquentar.

Itachi puxou Naruto abraçando-o e puxando o edredom cobrindo-se junto com Naruto, Naruto sentia o abraço quente de Itachi e acolhedor, não se lembrava de nunca antes ter ficado tão próximo de Itachi e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos aproveitando o calor do corpo do maior como nunca havia feito antes.

-Eu me lembro de quando te vi a primeira vez...

Naruto abriu os olhos movendo a cabeça para poder ver Itachi que olhava fixamente para o céu, Naruto seguiu seu olhar mirando a lua grande e dourada que brilhava no alto, sem se esconder atrás de nuvem nenhuma, como uma rainha brilhante em seu reino.

-Você tinha três anos, seu pai te trouxe até mim e me mostrou você, eu passei o dia inteiro com você dormindo no meu colo.

Itachi observou Naruto, estava exatamente como queria, corado com o brilho da lua refletindo em seus olhos azuis, era a visão perfeita para a noite perfeita.

-Itachi, a lua é a rainha certo?

-Sim, ela domina o céu a noite, mais recebe a ajuda do sol.

-Então o sol é o rei e a lua a rainha.

-Isso...

-Eu acho que você combina com a lua... –Naruto comentou e recebeu o olhar surpreso de Itachi- A lua cuida do céu a noite quando o sol não pode, sempre fiel ao sol, protege as estrelas e os planetas mais nunca vai poder ficar junto do sol... –Olhou para Itachi com o sorriso- Mais diferente da lua, quem quer que seja o seu sol vai retribuir seus sentimentos, disso tenho certeza.

-Por que tem tanta certeza?

-Não sei, eu só sinto que é assim.

-E se você for o sol?

Naruto corou olhando surpreso para Itachi, tentou falar alguma coisa mais ficou ocupado demais quando seus lábios foram tomados pelos de Itachi, não hesitou em corresponder aquele toque tão doce e quente, graças a Itachi não estava mais gelado, Naruto sentia seu coração bater como se quisesse fugir de seu peito, amava Itachi tanto quanto podia sentir que o moreno lhe amava, não podia nem queria pedir mais nada.

-Você é meu sol Naru, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo Itachi.

Itachi passou suas mão na cintura de Naruto por cima das roupas do menor, era tão delicado que Itachi sentia medo de machucar Naruto a qualquer momento, como se fosse um boneco de porcelana que de tão frágil quebraria a qualquer momento, mesmo assim deixava suas mão passearem por cima das roupas do menor, tomando seus lábios novamente enquanto Naruto envolvia seu pescoço aprofundando o toque e causando arrepios em Itachi do qual não havia sentido antes com ninguém.

Itachi se separou dos lábios de Naruto descendo os toques enquanto tirava as roupas do menor e as suas junto, podia sentir suas mãos em contato direto com a pele que agora estava quente de Naruto, Naruto mordia os próprios lábios numa tentativa um pouco inútil de conter os gemidos que escapavam sem aviso de seus lábios intoxicando os ouvidos de Itachi que se deliciava em ouvir a voz rouca de Naruto gemendo por causa de seus toques.

-Você gosta?

-H-hai... Muito...

Itachi sorriu lambendo um dos mamilos de Naruto e deixando uma de suas mãos 'brincar' com o outro, Naruto precisou tapar os lábios mordendo uma das mãos para não gritar, mesmo por que sabia que acordaria as pessoas que provavelmente estariam dormindo, e não queria ser visto daquela maneira em cima do telhado.

Itachi continuou descendo os beijos até chegar a calça do pijama que Naruto usava, lançou um ultimo olhar ao menor que estava completamente corado ofegando e começou tirar lentamente a calça observando com um sorriso de canto o 'problema' que havia entre as pernas do mais novo, um problema que havia sido orgulhosamente culpa de Itachi.

-Você parece precisar de atenção aqui... Vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

-C-cuidado nós e-estamos em cima do t-telhado...

-Eu sei...

Itachi tocou a ponta do membro de Naruto antes de abocanhar de uma vez aquela parte que sabia ser muito sensível no corpo do menor, o grito rouco abafado pelas mãos do mesmo confirmou o que já esperava, Naruto tremia enquanto a língua de Itachi escorregava em seu membro brincando com seu corpo, era deliciosamente pecaminoso, algo que não estava disposto a pensar muito, queria apenas sentir o que Itachi estava disposto em lhe dar, sem fazer muito caso de hora e lugar.

Quando Itachi se afastou recebeu um gemido de protesto antes de calar o gemido com um beijo que fez Naruto perder completamente o fôlego como se estivesse sendo envenenado, ainda mais quando sentiu dois dedos entrando sem permissão em seu corpo tremulo que fez Naruto gemer no beijo, os dedos se moviam dentro dele desafiando o corpo do menor a chegar ao seu limite e Itachi fez questão de acrescentar um terceiro provocando um gemido longo e manhoso de Naruto.

-I-Itachi, por favor... A-acaca com isso... E-eu...

-Vai doer...

-N-não importa mais p-por favor...

Itachi beijou os cabelos loiros antes de tirar seus dedos da entrada do menor, tirando suas roupas e se posicionar entre as pernas do mesmo, deixou que seu membro tocasse de leve a entrada de Naruto em uma leve provocação e provocando mais um gemido rouco de Naruto que, naquelas alturas, ainda tentava conte-los, e Itachi sabia que era mais por orgulho do que qualquer outra coisa.

Segurou firme a cintura fina do menor antes de penetrá-lo lentamente, Naruto mordeu a própria mão na tentativa de não gritar e não acordar ninguém, o que já havia se provado completamente inútil nas tentativas anteriores, Itachi sorriu malicioso, ao seu ver tudo em Naruto era adorável, principalmente a expressão que ele estava fazendo naquele momento, era a mais bonita de todas, e Itachi se abaixou para tomar os lábios do menor em mais um beijo entre tantos que deram e iriam dar naquelas noite.

-I-Itachi pode se m-mover...

Naruto falou completamente corado ao se separar de Itachi, e o mais velho não pensou duas vezes antes de se mover, um pedido de Naruto era uma ordem, uma ordem da qual ele não poderia recusar, começando em um ritmo lento e aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade até ambos os corpos alcançarem seus limites e acabarem por dormirem completamente abraçados naquela noite e nas próximas que viriam pela frente.

---

Final estranho g.g

Quando tempo pessoas! Que feliz em ver vocês –Sé é que não morreram depois que eu passei tanto tempo doente-

Esse é um presente especial para minha Kurosagi-chan! Em troca do lindo presente que ela me deu *-*

Eu só não posso colocar "Para minha Kurosagi secreta" por que todo mundo sabe quem é minha Kurosagi (eu também queria retribuir o "Boneca secreta")

Quem sabe se eu colocar Medusa secreta não da certo?

Ta bom, eu vou parar por que se não minha raiva vai passar, e eu não quero que ela passe! Eu quero me vingar da Blizzard Muahahaha! –apanha-

Mais eu tenho motivos! Logo agora que eu estava quase no lvl Maximo no World of Warcraft a Blizz me lança ela nova expansão onde tem novas raças e aumenta a quantidade do lvl Maximo e novos personagens... –no cantinho-

Eu vou me vingar! A Blizz nunca mais vai poder falar "Nada melhor que milhares de jogadores putos da vida com mais uma expansão"

Bem, vou parar com o desabafo por aqui

Eu quero comentários!

Façam uma boa ação e comentem para uma autora que ficou muito doentinha!

Kissus para todos vocês

Até mais pessoinhas!


End file.
